


Did you ever hear....

by Cole_Phelps



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Phelps/pseuds/Cole_Phelps
Summary: Steven meets up with Rose Quartz and Steven point of view changes.....





	Did you ever hear....

"You wanted to see me, Rose?"

"Yes, Steven! Come closer. I have good news. Our Amethyst Intelligence Gems have discovered the location of General Jasper. She is hiding in the Empire City area."

"At last, we'll be to capture that monster and end this war."

"I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council if they didn't select you for this assignment. You are the best choice by far ... but, they can't always be trusted to do the right thing."

"They try."

"Sit down. Leave us."

"Steven, you know I'm not able to rely on the Crystal Gem Council. If they haven't included you in their plot, they soon will."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You must sense what I have come to suspect ... the Crystal Gem Council want control of the Earth ... they are planning to betray me."

"I don't think ..."

"Steven, search your feelings. You know, don't you?"

"I know they don't trust you ..."

"Or the Senate ... or the Earth ... or democracy for that matter."

"I must admit my trust in them has been shaken."

"Why? They asked you to do something that made you feel dishonest, didn't they?"

" ... "

"They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?"

" I don't know ... I don't know what to say."

"Remember back to your early teachings, Steven. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Even the Crystal Gems"

"The Crystal Gems use their power for good."

"Good is a point of view, Steven. And the Crystal Gems point of view is not only valid one. The Diamonds of Homeworld believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered to the Crystal Gems to be ..."

" ... evil."

" ... from a Crystal Gems point of view. Homeworld and the Crystal Gems are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power. The difference between the two is Homeworld are not afraid of the dark side of the Gem. That is why they are more powerful."

"Homeworld rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves."

"And the Crystal Gems don't?"

"The Crystal Gems are selfless ... they only care about others"

"Or so you have been trained to believe. Why is it, then, that they have asked you to do something you feel is wrong."

"I'm not sure it's wrong."

"Have they asked you to betray the Crystal Gem code? The Constitution? A friendship? Your own values? Think. Consider their motives. Keep your mind clear of assumptions. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Crystal Gems and Homeworld."

" ... "

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Pink Diamond "the wise"?"

"No"

"I thought not. It's not a story the Crystal Gems would tell you. It's a Homeworld legend. Pink Diamond was a Diamond of Homeworld, so powerful and so wise she could use her Gem to influence matter to create life ... She had such a knowledge of the dark side that she could even stop the ones she cared about from shattering."

"She could actually save people from shattering?"

"The dark side of the Gem is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"What happened to her?"

"She became so powerful ... the only thing she was afraid of was losing her power, which eventually, of course, she did. Unfortunately, she taught his apprentice everything she knew, then her apprentice shattered her in her sleep. Pink Diamond never saw it coming. It's ironic, she could save others from shattering, but not herself."

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Crystal Gem."


End file.
